dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Messenger of Lilith (Rageverse)
The Messenger of Lilith is the only way for anyone to speak to Lilith. She mostly appears before Issei as Lilith has a great interest and wanting to know more about the Red Dragon Emperor. Very few know her real name but she has taken to being call Messa by Issei. Appearance Messa is an exotic blue skinned beauty, with a voluptuous figure and purple hair, though she can change it to blue at will. She wears succubus style clothing and a silk butlers jacket. She has two dragon wings, two curved horns and a heart tipped tail. Personality The Messenger is a soft spoken but sadistic woman that doesn't bat an eye at anything sexual, due to her succubus heritage. She is very protective of Lilith as of her dragon side and her morals are nonexistence due to her Succubus side and Devil side making her very likely to commit sin without reservation. This side of her is not present when she is delivering a message from the Mother of all Devils herself. When she is delivering a message, she is focused and determined to make sure Lilith's message is delivered properly and simply as possible. However, when angered, Lilith will become dragon like in power. She can only be calmed down by someone of equal power as Lilith or a Heavenly Dragon Emperor. When in this state, her eyes glow pure white and her clothing turn completely black. Her aura doubles and everyone around her will drop due to how much aphrodisiac like effects her aura produces. Powers and Abilities Aphrodisianokinesis: Or Manipulation of Aphrodisiac. Due to being a Succubus, Messa has a complete knowledge of Aphrodisiac and can produce it as a pheromone or liquid with ease from her skin or saliva. Florakinesis: Or the ability to manipulate plants at will. Messa usually sticks to thorny vines and Roses. These Plants are more affiliated with love and as a Succubus, has a better connection to such plants. She can make the vines hang, entrap or even kill her enemies. Dragon Wings: Being a Succubus/Dragon Hybrid, Messa can fly with her Dragon wings. Flame Affinity: Due to being part Dragon, Messa can manipulate and control Fire and Flame based magic. Her flames can melt the ice of Grayfia in a matter of seconds if she lets the heat grow to a temperature beyond the hottest star's core. Though, this affinity has it's drawbacks as it's very draining and taxing on her mind, much like the Phenex Pillar's regeneration is dependent on the mind. Weaknesses Weakness to Light: Like all Devil's, Messa is weak to light made by Fallen Angels and Angels, as it is Holy Energy. She does have a minor resistance to it due to her Dragon heritage but it is very minor and isn't a great help in combat. Ice Magic: Messa is weak to Ice based Magic as she part Dragon and affiliated with Fire. She can easily get sick if she is in a cold region for too long or if her flames won't ignite to keep her warm from the cold. This is also due to her Florakinesis being very weak to Ice based magic as it quickly freezes her plants and shatters them. Self induced Lust: Being part Succubus, Messa can inadvertently cause herself to go into a Lust frenzy. She will not be able to control her actions unless someone knocks her out before she rapes anyone. This is a rare case however as she doesn't let her Succubus side take over when she is on a mission. Trivia Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Construction